ANGERME
S/mileage (スマイレージ) is a Japanese pop group under the Hello! Project umbrella. Was entirely made up of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei's, who were mostly part of the Egg unit as well untill the 2nd Gen. Auditions. It was mentioned, though, that the group’s member line-up may change before their major debut. They graduated from Egg status in 2010 and became full time members of Hello! Project. They have sold over 260,789, copies in Japan alone. S/mileage's highest selling single is Please Miniskirt Postwoman! with 36,513 copies sold. S/mileage's lowest selling single is Koi ni Booing Buu! with 20,954 copies sold. Members For more members info please visit S/mileage Members page. Their Hello! Project Mobekimasu Color is Silver. Current Members *Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) 1st Generation, Leader *Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) 1st Generation *Nakanishi Kana (中西香奈) 2nd Generation *Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) 2nd Generation *Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈) 2nd Generation *Tamura Meimi (田村芽実) 2nd Generation Former Members 1st Generation *Maeda Yuuka (前田憂佳; Graduated, December 31, 2011) *Ogawa Saki (小川紗季; Graduated, August 27, 2011) 2nd Generation *Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香; Left September 9, 2011. Returned to Hello! Project as an Egg) History '2009' S/mileage was announced on Tsunku's blog on April 4, 2009 and was given its name on May 8, 2009. The members were revealed to be Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, and Ogawa Saki, and that Wada would be the leader. On May 7, 2009 he revealed the group's name to be "S/mileage". Tsunku explained that the name "S/mileage" is taken from "Smile", "Mileage", and "Age", and that it means "the age of smiles". S/mileage's first indie single (aMa no Jaku) was released at the Hello! Pro Egg ~Nakano STEP!~ concert on June 7, 2009. On November 23, 2009, during Hello! Pro Egg's Shinjin Kouen concert, a video message from Tsunku was played to S/mileage, where it was announced that they will graduate from Hello! Pro Egg and make their debut in Hello! Project in 2010. Initially when the group was first formed, Tsunku had said that in order to make the best group possible, additional members might be added or current members might be removed. Wada, Maeda, Fukuda, and Ogawa were confirmed to be the definite line-up of S/mileage. Their graduation (from Eggs) and debut would take place on March 27, 2010. '2010' Some time in early 2010, the group's official name was changed to the katakana version of their name (スマイレージ), though it is still romanized as S/mileage. On February 28, 2010, Tsunku announced that in order for the group to debut, 10,000 people had to send a picture of themselves smiling before March 25, 2010. If the goal was not achieved, their debut might be postponed or even cancelled. Pictures could be sent in on this site. The results would be announced on April 3, 2010. If successful, they would debut in May 2010. The girls gathered 16,000 pictures 3,110 of them were gathered by the members themselves. Record belongs to Fukuda Kanon, for 2-3 hours she gathered 135 pictures. S/mileage then officially debuted with the single Yume Miru 15sai. S/mileage members Maeda Yuuka, Wada Ayaka, and Fukuda Kanon provided voices for the anime Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri. Their song Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! is was used as one of the ending themes for that anime. S/mileage appeared as the opening support act at fellow Hello! Project unit C-ute's concert C-ute Concert Tour 2010 Spring: Shocking Live on March 20. On April 3, they performed a joint concert with Mano Erina, at which Tsunku announced that the girls would indeed make their major debut, and revealed the completed mosaic. Their first major single, "Yume Miru Fifteen", was released on May 26 and their first tour would take place in October. In late August, S/mileages first album was announced. '2011' In 2011, S/mileage celebrated their first anniversary, In honor of their first anniversary, Tsunku announced that there would be an audition, seeking up to six new members, and his plans to have "sub-members", and the auditions would begin in June. In May, 2011, Tsunku announced an S/mileage audition, seeking up to six new members. On August 14, 2011, five members were added to the group as sub-members. On August 10, 2011, S/mileage's single Uchouten LOVE sold 29,328 copies in its first week, making it the highest first-week sales by S/mileage at that time. It was announced that S/mileage, along with C-ute, would be on this year's "24H TV Marathon". On August 14, 2011, five new members were announced in the last leg of the Hello! Project 2011 Summer ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ tour: Nakanishi Kana, Kosuga Fuyuka, and Tamura Meimi, along with two former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members, Takeuchi Akari and Katsuta Rina. On August 24, 2011, it was announced on the S/mileage site that Ogawa Saki would graduate from S/mileage and Hello! Project on August 27, 2011, at the live event of Uchouten LOVE at Higashi Betsuin Hall in Nagoya. Comment from Ogawa Saki Thank you for always supporting me. As of 2011/08/27, Ogawa Saki, will graduate from S/mileage as well as Hello! Project. Since our major debut last year in May, I have enjoyed every single day as part of S/mileage. However, somewhere down in my heart, I felt there was a gap between myself and the S/mileage me. I have talked it over with the staff many times and have been constantly worrying about it, and with everyone working their hardest to move forward and myself still uncertain of things, I decided that it was not in the best interest of S/mileage and I will return to being just a normal girl. I apologize for the last minute announcement. While there may be feelings of sadness, S/mileage will always be a group with it’s trademark smile! I’ll be working my hardest to end with a smile until my last event on 8/27, I know there isn’t a lot of time left but I hope you can support me! The new members will power up S/mileage after I graduate so I hope you’ll continue to support them. Thank you very much for all your support up til now. 2011/08/24 S/mileage Ogawa Saki Ogawa graduated from S/mileage and Hello! Project on August 27 without any ceremony or special concert (due to the last minute announcement), at S/mileage's event for their latest single as a 4-member unit, "Uchouten LOVE". Soon after the addition of the new sub-members and the graduation of Ogawa, S/mileage announced that sub-member Kosuga Fuyuka would be leaving S/mileage due to severe anemia, and would later join Hello! Pro Kenshuusei after her long recovery. On September 15, S/mileage’s official YouTube channel has announced that S/mileage’s September 18 evening concert for their 2011 Fall Concert Tour ~Gakushuu no Chou Mini Skirt~ will be streamed live on YouTube at 6PM JST. On September 18th, it was announced that on October 16, 2011, that S/mileage will announce which sub-member will become an official S/mileage member though a S/mileage photo campaign for the sub-members. On October 16th at the release event for “Tachiagaaru” at the Kanagawa Yokohama Bridge, it was announced that all four sub-members passed and became full members of S/mileage. On October 16, 2011, all the sub-members became official members of S/mileage. On October 25, 2011, it was announced that Maeda Yuuka would retire from the entertainment industry on December 31st in order to concentrate, study, and prepare for a entrance exam for university. Comment from Maeda Yuuka Thank you for always supporting me. I, Maeda Yuuka, as of 2011/12/31, will be graduating from S/mileage and Hello! Project. Just the other day at our event, the 4 sub members became official members which made me really happy, but at the same time made me realize that it was this timing that I had to use to tell you all something very important. Since becoming a high school student, I have been unable to keep up with my S/mileage work and school at the same time and it has bothered me a great deal. I started to think about my future and realized that my desire to attend a university had grown a lot over time. I was wondering if, at this rate, if I would be able to handle both school work and S/mileage, I was really only able to give a half-hearted effort on both things… and was always getting help from other people, and I really disliked that part about me. I thought to myself “Things aren’t going to work out if it keeps going like this”. I need to work a lot harder if I want to attend a university. But that had always been just talk, up til now nothing had really changed… If I let these feelings continue, it would not be fair to the other members, nor to all the fans that support me. I thought a lot about it. I may not be very bright but I put all my energy into thinking about this… and came up with this as the only possible option. As of now with the four new members joining, it has been a joy to spend every day with the members. To the original members, to the new members, and to all o Thank you for you who have always supported me, I am very very grateful. Although it may be sad, we have a new single featuring the 7 of us coming out on 12/28, and I will be working my hardest ever to make this the best one yet! I am very grateful to so many people, and hope to really enjoy these remaining 2 months, and finish with a smile in the S/mileage way! Please continue to support Smileage from here on after. 2011-10-25 S/mileage Maeda Yuuka Maeda, who had been a member of S/mileage ever since its formation back in April 2009, commented, “I noticed that my feeling of wanting to go to college has been getting bigger and bigger.” Producer, Tsunku♂ (42) also commented, “Though she could have worn two hats (juggling career & school), she is the type of a girl who wants to put all of her full effort into one thing.” Maeda concluded with the promotional activities for their single “Please Mini Skirt Post Woman!” which was released on her birthday, December 28th. '2012' On 1st February they released Chotto Matte Kudasai!, their 9th single and first single without Yuuka. In the middle February they announced their 10th single, titled Dot Bikini, to be released on 2nd May. On 20th March they announced their first Best of- album. It will be released on 30th May. Discography Albums #2010.12.08 Warugaki 1 (悪ガキッ①) Best Albums 1. 2012.5.30 S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 Singles Other Singles *2010.11.24 My School March (マイ・スクール・マーチ) (Oha Girl Maple with S/mileage) *2011.08.06 Makeruna Wasshoi! (負けるな わっしょい!) (Bekimasu) *2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) DVDs *2010.01.31 Toe the line (FC Limited) *2010.??.?? Special Joint 2010 Haru ~Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu & S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live~ (Mano Erina, S/mileage) *2010.06.26 S/mileage Ouen Kikaku ~S/mileage Mega Bank vol.0~ & S/mileage Member Solo Event (FC Limited) *2010.09.28 Yume Miru 15-sai Debut Event (FC Limited) *2010.12.29 S/mileage 1st Live Fall Concert Tour 2010 ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ *2011.12.21 Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, C-ute, Mano Erina, S/mileage All Single Music Video Blu-ray File 2011 (PV Compilations) *2011.12.21 S/mileage 2011 Fall Tour ~Gyakushuu no MINI SKIRT~ Digital Releases *2010.06.18 Yume Miru 15sai PAX JAPONICA GROOVE REMIX(夢見る 15歳 PAX JAPONICA GROOVE REMIX) Works TV *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2010– Test no Hanamichi (Wada Ayaka) *2010–2011 Oha Star (Ogawa Saki) *2010–2011 Hime-chen! Otogichikku Idol Lilpri (ひめチェン! おとぎちっくアイドル リルぷりっ) (Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon) *2010–2011 Bijou Gaku (美女学) *2011- HELLO PRO TIME *2011 Smile! Dance Contest *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) Drama *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2012 Suugaku Joshi Gakuen (数学女子学園) Internet *2009– S/mileage no TAKEOFF (スマイレージのTAKEOFF) (FC Limited) Radio *2010– FIVE STARS (Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon) (Wednesdays) Theater *2009 Koisuru Hello Kitty (恋するハローキティ) *2010 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 8 Kai Kouen "Smile Recipe" (劇団ゲキハロ第8回公演 「スマイルレシピ」) Movies *2011 Youth Individual (若者の個々の) *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro-Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) Photobooks *2010.12.20 S/mileage 1st LIVE Photobook ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ (スマイレージ　1st　LIVE写真集　~デビルスマイル エンジェルスマイル~) *2011.09.24 S/mileage① (スマイレージ①) Awards *2010.11.19 The 52nd Japan Record Awards 2010 "New Artist" *2010.12.30 The 52nd Japan Record Awards 2010 "Best New Artist" Trivia *Before they were S/mileage, the group was in Mano Erina's first two singles. They were also backup dancers for Mano Erina's third major single "Sekai wa Summer Party", fourth major single "Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo" and fifth major single "Love & Peace = Paradise". *S/mileage originally had the same line-up as Shugo Chara Egg! With Ogawa Saki instead of Saho Akari. *The groups first indies single "aMa no Jaku" was released under the TNX indies label "Good Factory", but they were still signed to Up-Front and are a part of Hello! Project *The group originally consisted of four Hello! Pro Egg members, but the second generation members consisted of 2 Hello! Pro Eggs and three new members. *In all their singles, they wear skirts or dresses. (In Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama, they wore skirts and shorts) *Is the second group to have auditions to add new members to the group. (The first being Morning Musume not counting Shugo Chara Egg!) *Everyone in the group cut their hair short for the release of their single 'Shortcut', but everyone has since grown out their hair. *With second generation added, the group had the same number of members as Morning Musume for a brief time before the graduation of Ogawa Saki. *Only 3 members of S/mileage (Nakanishi Kana, Kosuga Fuyuka, and Tamura Meimi) were not a part of Hello! Pro Egg before hand. *Tamura Meimi was in the Shugo Chara! Musical alongside Maeda Yuuka (who played Amu), Fukuda Kanon (who played Nadeshiko) and Wada Ayaka (who had a minor role). *They are the first unit who will undergo the "revolving door" pattern which was originally intended for H!P Kids. *When the 2nd generation members were still sub-members, they wore longer skirts than the 1st gen, to show a rank within the group. *In 2011, S/mileage added 5 new members, but lost 3 at the same time. Kosuga Fuyuka, Ogawa Saki and Maeda Yuuka. This is the most gained and lost for the group. *Everyone in the group is right handed. *S/mileage is currently the only Hello!Project group to have all editions of their singles in the U.S itunes store, including S/mileage related acts such as Lilpri. *They are considered to be the most active group in Hello!Project. **They released five singles in 2011. (First group to do that since Berryz Koubou in 2004, C-ute in 2008, and Mano Erina in 2009) **Their past 6 singles contained covers of old songs, orignal b-sides, and some contained remixes **They hold numerous events to promote themselves. *Since their major debut, S/mileage took one of H!P main spotlights. Because of their fresh voices, looks, and new girls after minimum change on Hello!Project's line-up over the past few years. In a fanpoll, S/mileage was on second place, 1st was Morning Musume. *They are the only unit in Hello! Project to not have at least one member over 20 years old (legal adult age in Japan), the oldest being 17 years old. *As of January 2012, they are the youngest group in Hello! Project, with an average age of 14.6 years. *Is noted to have more songs with extreme high notes than other groups. Total Sales Count External Links *Official Website *Official Sub-members Blog *Twitter *Myspace *Ustream Channel Category:S/mileage Category:S/mileage Singles Category:2010 Debut Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:S/mileage Albums Category:S/mileage Concerts Category:Hello! Project Category:Up-Front Agency Category:hachama